


After the Storm

by singthestars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for a brainwashed assasin trying to find his place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

 

**_After the Storm_ **

_Iron -_ **Woodkid**  // Blame-  **Bastille**  // Winter -  **Daughter**  // Immortals -  **Fall Out Boy**  //   
Zombie -  **The Cranberries**  // Do I Wanna Know -  **The Arctic Monkeys**  // Good Man -  **Devour the Day**  //   
Fever -  **The Black Keys //** Sail -  **AWOLNation**

[ _**Listen Here** _ ](http://8tracks.com/kittylace/after-the-storm)

 


End file.
